shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Padrino Part 4
Previous: Padrino Part 3 There was a lot of blood, and a lot of screaming. The medical wing of the hospital was flooded with injurred marines, some of them critical. The nurses and doctors scurried through the ER's which were overflowing, some of the operations being done by called-in doctors and surgeons out in the hallways. Absolute chaos filled the entire hospital, even having help from Military medics only helped to an extent. After six hours of being on his feet and rushing from patient to patient was really starting to wear him down. Dr. Ryan sat down and pulled off his bloody gloves in the wash room, putting his hand on his head. He sighed, and even though he'd been sober for three years, he felt very strongly about making that night beer o'clock. He looked up to see a nurse carrying a very large bin of hazardous material, blood and needles and the like. Ryan: Nurse? Did you come from the Naval Base? Nurse: '''Yeah, the bin and getting her cigarettes out, putting one into her mouth '''Ryan: There's no smoking in here. said, obviously distracted as she was wearing a slightly revealing scrub suit that clung to her body, showing all of her very nice curves. Nurse: I'm sure you can talk to my superiors if you want it I'll wash my hands. Ryan went back to looking downward, his eyes felt heavy and his sigh turned into a yawn. Nurse: So, what happened to these guys? I've never seen so many injuries taking place in one day. Ryan: What, you mean you haven't heard? Nurse: Obviously not, else I wouldn't be asking. Ryan: and shook his head Snowbeard issued a challenge to every single Marine on this whole island. On top of that, some young punk has been sighted on the island, running around and causing problems for the authorities. The nurse's expression turned somewhat grim while she faced the sink and blew out another puff of smoke. The mention of Snowbeard drove her into a very large train of thought. Nurse: Snowbeard, huh? Ryan: He rampaged through every single marine, and took them down as if they were piles of sand in a box. I've already put three legs back together and restructured two other noses. Nurse2: 'Doctor Ryan! into the room You need to come to the lobby, quickly! ''He gave an exasperation and pushed himself up from the bench. He started walking in a stiff manner at first, but soon started to even out his stride. He hurried toward the lobby, followed by the so-called "military nurse" as he scurried through all of the surgeries in the hallways, and all of the military men in casts and bandages that were awaiting further care. That was when he made it to the lobby of the hospital, and his heart jumped straight into his throat. ''There stood Vice Admiral Polatsu, Kitomo Rise, Despard Titan, Jaime Yattez, and Gomez Jere. All five of them stood in the lobby, while the very tall and muscular Samuel Polatsu looked down a much shorter male nurse who tried to tell him he could not question the injured soldiers as they were still recovering or just plain unconscious. '' ''Very hesitant, Dr. Ryan approached the five of them and cleared his throat. His heart skipped a beat as they all turned to face him. '' '''Polatsu: Are you the head doctor of this facility? Ryan: I-I-I uuhhh am, yes. I'm Doctor Kyle Ryan, how can I help you? Polatsu: DOCTOR!!! Dr. Ryan to absolutely jump out of his skin. I am so glad you're here!!! I have come to speak to my men! And see what I can do to capture this horrible misdealing man who has PLAGUED THE SEAS FOR TOO LONG! HE WILL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!!! Rise: Admiral Polatsu, please, you're making a scene.... again. Yattez: '''Yes, Polatsu, simmer it down a little bit. '''Polatsu: Yes yes throat Ryan: Well, when you put it that way, I'm sure your subordinate nurse here will be able to-- behind himself to see that the so-called "military nurse" was gone. Oh... well I suppose I'll take you to some of the less injured marines that will actually be able to speak to you. Right this way. Polatsu: Thank you, my gratitude is endless. They walked into the hallways where Polatsu and his Red Guard witnessed the carnage conveyed by way of his horribly injurred comrades. In a small closet, far from all of the other busy-bodies in the hall, the undercover "military nurse" pulled a Den Den Mushi from the top of her shirt. Den Den Mushi: '''Yes? '''Nurse: McCoy, I need you to pull all of the boys together. All of them. McCoy: Ellis? What are you talking about? What happened? Ellis: The situation is much worse than we expected, we need to regroup, and now. McCoy: Alright, get out of there, you've obviously found what we were looking for. Ellis: I found something alright, and it definitely isn't something I wanted to find. Get with me once you've set up a meeting place. McCoy: 'Alright, See you then Cachuk ''Ellis found herself pulling another cigarette out, but her hand was shaking far too much to light it right away. ---- ''The Galleon ship rhode the waves like a speed boat. All of its many sails completely bent forward as the wind pushed them along the New World. There it was, Fringe Island, right on schedule. The lady on top of the deck smiled and popped her back as she walked into the lounge of their ship. '' '''Man: I think I'll be accepting your apology for even doubting my superb skills as Captain of this ship. Lady: '''Yeah, about that. Fringe sounds great and all, but I have to tell you, judging by this paper up a news paper over his face I don't know if we'll want to go there. Sounds like a bunch of hard-hitting pirates are there. Just two days ago, almost every single marine on the island were beaten by the pirate known as Snowbeard. '''Man: Well, that's good! That takes care of our military proble--- Lady: '''ReadingCalling upon the services of Vice Admiral Polatsu and his entire team of Marine Specialists to handle the situation and take control of the chaos that has been so widely spreading over the island. '''Man: Oh... Well, that's alright, that just means there's big game afoot, and we have to keep on our toes! Lady: '''Chris, I'm surprised we've survived up to this point with that kind of mentality. put the newspaper to the side and smiled at him. '''Chris: Well, you can run and hide of you want, but you'll have to put up with me clucking at you like a chicken every single day from now on. Glory: 'I said no such thing. Fringe sounds like a great idea. ''Chris clenched his fist and got to her feet, a smile crossing his face that put all other smiles to shame. The thought of experiencing a new level of danger livened his entire body to its peak. '''Chris: Give the order to dock on Fringe and lets go meet the old geezer! Onward and up... whoa! Be right back... Jolly D. Chris started to walk back toward the other end of the ship so that the others wouldn't hear his potentially loud fart that was just about to come on. Padrino Part 5 Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Padrino Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side